MLF
by Sereneblaze
Summary: AU:For five years children were captured, experimented on and put into the military with a new identity in Zaibach. One child they took turned out to be very valuable. Her name is Iris, for her yellow eyes that were once green... : VH R
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Memories Long Forgotten

The Beginning

Once she was sure that the house had completely fallen she looked up and wiped away her tears. She then began to dig her way through the rubble. She had to be careful with the sharp objects she encountered on the way but it didn't stop her from getting cuts all over her hands. She ignored them though; she had to get out of what was once her home. Once she broke the surface of the rubble she took in a sharp breath of air. Not only was her home destroyed but everything else around her. Her entire village was nothing more than ashes and dust. Tears flowed down from her eyes once again to her now dirt covered face as she pulled herself from the wreckage. She stood upon what was once her home and could do nothing but cry. It wasn't until a few moments that she then noticed a dark figure walking towards her. She immediately backed away and was about to run however she stopped when he heard his voice.

"You don't have to be afraid of me child I won't hurt you." The man said. The girl looked up at him.

"Who are you?" The child asked as she choked out more tears. The man looked empathic upon her and walked up to her.

"I am Folken. Here child dry your tears" Folken replied as he handed her a white cloth. The youth reluctantly took from Folken's hand and began to rub her eyes with them. She looked up at him.

"Thank you." She answered.

"What is your name child?" Folken then asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Hitomi." The girl answered as she offered to give back his handkerchief. However Folken shook his head and the child understood why. Her eyes were beginning to spill tears again. She couldn't hold it in and began to rub her eyes again as she sobbed. Folken kneeled down and hugged the child. He allowed her to cry into his arms as long as she could cry.

"Why is it you cry child?" Folken asked gently as he rubbed her head. Hitomi hiccupped and then answered.

"Because my home (sob) my family and (hic) all my friends are (hic) gone." The young girl said as she continued to cry again.

"I'm sorry for your loss dear child." Folken whispered to Hitomi. She only cried some more. Folken then lifted up the girl in his arms. She looked at him with wide eyes wondering what he was doing. "Come." He said. "I'll take you to my home. I will not leave you by yourself at this state." Folken said as he carried the girl off somewhere. Hitomi could only cry some more both for mourning and for thankfulness of this stranger's kindness.

"Thank (hic) you." The girl said as she rubbed her eyes. Folken nodded.

"It's the least I'm able to do after what you've been through." Folken said as they disappeared in the darkness of the forest. The child cried herself to sleep in the man's arms. She was not awake when Folken brought her up on the Vione.

(13 years later)

A woman of the age of twenty stood barefoot in front of her window of a darken room. Seemingly content at staring at the small garden that glowed in the bright world outside. The woman was dressed in black breeches and a golden yellow sleeveless shirt that had a v neckline and was tied up in the front. Tussles of brown hair touched the middle of her spine and it seemed as though it was being used as a curtain for her face as she looked through her window.

"It seems very… odd." She solemnly whispered.

She was right in her opinion. In this dark country it was rather odd to see green grass and beautiful flowers, but here was this bright and cheerful small place. Though she held an uncaring posture and aura about the situation.

"Why should it matter in the first place? This world has been living on false happiness for ages." She whispered to herself. Closing her eyes she pushed her window open, being careful not to hurt the glass, it was a pain replacing it not to mention that glass didn't exactly come as an accessory that everyone had. It was rather expensive. There was the feeling of the world's gentle touch billowing in the room. Though the woman face was looking intently at the garden and her hair was being wind blown it was still hard to see her face. Looking up in the sky Gaea's two moons hung closely together though they were hard to see in the daytime but from this view it was rather easy to spot them. There was a knock on her door, the woman pulled her attention from the outside view and looked at the door; her curtain of hair was pushed away from her face. Her features were what some might consider beautiful however it might have shown more if she didn't look as if her emotions had been sucked dry from her, though what couldn't be denied of their beauty were her yellow hawk like eyes though they seemed some what inhuman.

"Well all good things must come to an end." Though the way her voice sounded as though she didn't enjoy anything good. She pulled her window closed and walked across the darken room to open the door. It was a messenger.

"Yes. What is it?" She barked at the messenger before her.

"Forgive me for interrupting you Lady Iris, but we have word from Lord Dornkirk that Folken Strategos will be returning to Zaibach." The messenger bowed before her. The woman, Lady Iris, nodded.

"Is that all?" She questioned.

"No, milady, there's more." The messenger answered in a drone like voice.

"Well what else do you have to tell me?" Iris questioned the messenger.

"Lord Folken is bringing Lord Dilandau, and Lady Selisa. They'll be of course joined by their troop of warriors that they command." The messenger said looking at Iris.

"When will they be arriving?"

"At dawn, Lady Iris." The messenger replied. The woman took a quick glance at her window; it wasn't anywhere close to nightfall.

"Well then." Iris spoke as she looked at the messenger. "Tell the Sylph Hunters to get ready to greet our guests at dawn." She ordered.

"Of course, Lady Iris." The messenger bowed then left to send his message. Iris closed the door and walked about midway of the room. Reaching up she touched her dog tags that were placed around her neck. She was a soldier, well correction on that, a captain in the Zaibach Empire. She commanded the group called Sylph Hunters like the other two that were to arrive tomorrow. The other two captains had been stationed at different bases of Zaibach. The one that was known as Lord Dilandau held command over soldiers known as the Dragon Slayers; it had been known that these soldiers were new recruits for Dilandau considering that all of his original soldiers had been massacred during the Great War. Dilandau was a veteran soldier because he held age over them by two years. Both Iris and Lady Selisa had been kept out of the war since they were still in training and could never help the Empire until now. Lady Selisa commanded a group known as the Magi Assassins.

Iris smirked while thinking about all this information.

"Tomorrow we shall see each other again."

(Dawn)

The sun was barely rising and Iris accompanied by the Sylph Hunters stood outside in the landing area where they were to greet their guests. Lady Iris was dressed in golden yellow armor with a tiara adorning her face and her hair pulled tightly in a low ponytail. The Sylph Hunters weren't dressed in the same golden yellow armor as Iris was, they were dressed in green armors and they did not have a tiara. It was nearly an hour before they caught sight of the floating fortress known as the Vione in the sky. Though when they did Iris looked at her the Sylph Hunters, she was giving them a warning not to disgrace her in anyway; or else it might be their last mistake ever. When the Vione landed the Sylph Hunters all fell on their knees and bowed as Iris continue to stand despite the gust of wind the Vione had left as an after math. Three figures emerge out of the Vione and stepped onto the landing area.

One of them was a light skinned young woman seemingly around Iris's age dressed in purple armor and a familiar circlet around her forehead. The woman's hair was a brilliant golden color, which rippled in waves, and though it was pulled back it was easy to that it was shorter compared to Iris's. She of course was the Lady Selisa.

Another was a young man that a bit taller than Lady Selisa however much paler than her dressed in blood red armor and also a similar circlet. His silver hair glistened in the sun and it was easy to tell from far away that he had some past 'issues' within him, he was the Lord Dilandau.

The last figure that stood out from the both of them had much more height compared to both Selisa and Dilandau, a solemn man with pale blue hair and a cloak wrapped around his body, the Lord Folken Strategos.

Iris recognized them without question, though they were still some distance away so they could be some things that her hawk like eyes missed. She stood there and looked at them until there were about five feet away when she fell into a humble bow. Folken looked and nodded at her.

"You may stand." He said, his voice was tuned in a drone and somewhat robotic like voice.

Iris stood up and looked at both him and the two captains right behind him. Now that they were closer it was easy to see their features much clearly.

Dilandau's eyes was much like both his armor and the jewel that had been imbedded in his golden circlet, he had his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword as though he had been born with it, and his expression was both sinister and mourning. Of course what was most noticeable was the long scar that ran down his cheek. Dilandau gave an animal like growl when he noticed Iris's eyes were on his most 'horrible' wound. She then diverted her attention to Selisa.

Selisa's face seemed what could be described as angelic like, though her eyes and expression and her posture said something completely different all together. Her eyes were a mystic purple, which, like Dilandau, matched her armor, and the jewel encrusted in her bronze circlet.

She questioned herself as to why their uniforms matched their armors and the jewel in the within their tiaras. Iris had a feeling they were asking themselves the same question when she noticed their eyes were directing themselves at her armor and her silver circlet.

"Lady Selisa, Lord Dilandau." Iris called their names and gave them both a respectful salute, bows were only for those of a higher rank there was no need at all to humble yourself to your own class and if you did you would be thought of as weak. They both called her name and saluted as well. After this Folken called Iris's attention.

"Iris, I along with Dilandau and Selisa must speak with you." The woman looked at Folken after he had addressed her by her given name. He didn't have to address her with any titles considering that he was their superior.

"Yes of course Lord Folken." Then she led her superior and the other two captains to the war room. Important matters were discussed here and it was a suitable place to make sure that no one would be able to listen in on them. Of course Iris first had to lead them from the landing area and into the maze of the base before they were able to reach the war room. When everyone was seated Folken cleared his throat and began the discussion.

"Iris, I've come here under orders of Lord Dornkirk that you along with Dilandau and Selisa will be preparing yourselves for the war." Iris listened carefully and nodded at his words. There was a war that started seven years ago but soon the war had grown quiet with no word of any winner, however it was now time to declare it. Her hands, which she had placed into a laced lock with each other on the table suddenly, tightened; there was something odd boiling within her. Perhaps it was excitement however her brain could not register the feeling. She was finally going to be in the war and help the Zaibach Empire after being in its shelter for nearly all her life. She wasn't listening to Folken words on the reason for the war and what must be achieve in it. She was plainly thinking about it, period. She really didn't care about anything else. However she should have in the least looked as though she was paying attention.

"Iris." Folken said calling her attention from her thoughts. "Am I boring you with my words?" Folken asked. Oddly he was able to make it sound that he was upset with her without losing his robotic like tone.

"No, sir I was simply lost in my own thoughts however I was listening to your words." Iris coolly explained. No emotion showed in her face despite what may have seemed like an embarrassing situation. Folken eyed her for a bit.

"Iris, I must tell you that this will decide the future of Zaibach itself, we need you three to be at your best if you are to aid us." He then stood up.

"That's all there is to say as of now, I thought that I might discuss some other things with you however perhaps it could wait until tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, Lord Dornkirk had asked me to meet him after I had a word with you all together." With that their superior left the room. Iris kept Folken words in mind and found her eyes wondering around. They soon landed on Dilandau's face. She focused on Dilandau, she was holding a somewhat upset feeling against him considered that he was able to keep his true name and was unaltered. Dilandau was born in Zaibach, but both she and Selisa weren't. She and Selisa were given these names when they had entered Zaibach at the age of seven; their true names, pasts and perhaps some parts of their human traits were long forgotten. Though it wasn't as though they were to die without much of a past, humans can survive without knowing who or what they are, so that was simply what they did. At one point they could actually remember a vague idea of who they were, however now everything they could remember was Zaibach. Iris then bashed these thoughts away from her mind. She was the Lady Iris of Zaibach and that was all that mattered now, not something that she would never know.

"Shouldn't we start training now?" Dilandau spoke irritably. Iris looked at him and nodded.

"Of course, we should start. Allow me to show you the way to the training court." Iris said as she stood up they all followed suit and allowed Iris to show them to the training court. Iris's eyes began to wonder once again. Boredom seemed to attack very easily. Her eyes landed on Selisa's shadow that had been angled in front of her because of the lights. Selisa was probably the only one who understood her after all she also had to drink that disgusting crap that was given to them by the sorcerers. It was that very drink that made forget who their families were and what their names were and altered them. When they arrived at the training court all of them drew their swords.

"What you say we fight each other all at once?" Selisa suggested in a voice that really didn't suit her angelic face. Dilandau nodded.

"It might actually be interesting." Iris had to agree with the two.

Before anyone said anything else all of them started circling around each other. After all these years they would finally see who was superior. Dilandau had his sword drawn out daring any one of them to attack. Selisa had a very odd smirk on her face though she didn't have her sword drawn out like Dilandau; she only had her hand on its hilt and kept a watch over them. Iris on the other hand didn't even touch her sword; she wasn't even looking at any of them, though she seemed to know where they were going. Then thinking at who to attack first, Selisa, with out warning, attacked Iris with a swift downslash. Iris, despite what little time she had, drew her sword and blocked the attack with some effort. Selisa looked at Iris and smirked.

"Very interesting." Selisa said as she pressed harder against the sword.

"I bet." Iris said as though this was all routine to her. Selisa then winked at her. Iris ignored it. Selisa was the master of deceit and distractions. She was able to make men's knees weak and, strangely, make women blush however it didn't work on Iris. They were still locked together within the block when Dilandau charged at them. Iris saw him coming, so she hardened her legs and pushed Selisa off. She spun around and blocked Dilandau's diagonal downslash with ease, however she didn't predict his strength, the power of his strike was making her lean backwards. Dilandau grinned at the effect of his power on Iris. Of course Selisa wasn't though yet. Selisa swiftly charged at Dilandau with a diagonal upslash. Dilandau heard her coming though didn't have very much time to act but since he had the upper hand on Iris he pulled himself away from her. He then dodged Selisa's attack and he gave her a fury of strikes of course he didn't imagine that she would not only dodge some but also give him her own fury of strikes. Dilandau had a very confused look on his own face that fury of strikes that she gave him was nearly similar to his. Selisa noticed his look.

"I know what you're thinking." She teased.

"Oh yeah!" Dilandau yelled irritated. "Are you a mind reader?" He questioned.

"Nope." She said as she gave him another strike. "But I know that you're thinking. 'How the hell could she copy my move?' eh." By the look that Dilandau then gave her she knew she was right.

"There's no way you could have copied my attack!" Dilandau bellowed. Selisa smiled.

"Actually, I can and I did, of course there was a major difference. Wanna know what it is? Well I'll tell you anyway, mine had more zest to it." She said happily. This of course made Dilandau angry. Of course they completely forgot about Iris, that was before she suddenly charged them with such speed.

All three of them some how were locked in positions, each one of their blades pressed against the other. Selisa looked at Iris.

"And I thought you were just going to stand back and watch the fight." She said teasingly.

"You love to talk, don't you?" Iris said ignoring her comment.

"Gotta do something when you're bored." Selisa said lightly. Iris looked at her. Then Iris dropped down and kicked Selisa's legs from under her.

"How's that boring for you?" Iris said before she attacked Dilandau. Of course Dilandau thought that this was merely going to be a repeat of what happened last time however it wasn't, Iris knew better. Iris raised her sword to strike him, however he blocked, something Iris knew would happen. Before he knew what was happening she flipped over him. She was about to point the tip of her blade to his neck and claim victory however he then spun around and blocked.

"I'm not so easily defeated." Dilandau said with a triumphal smirk.

"Hey don't you forget about me!" Selisa yelled before she jumped in. And the battle continued. Selisa attacked Iris, Iris attacked Dilandau, then Selisa attacked Dilandau, Iris attacked Selisa, Dilandau attacked Iris, Selisa attacked Iris, and then Dilandau attacked Selisa. None of them would give in. Then once more they were locked in each other's blades but they escaped the lock. Each one of them stood a good distance from each other and all of them were breathing heavily with sweat dripping strongly from their pores making them glisten in the light.

"I believe that's enough." The three captains turned to the voice to find Folken. "It's quite obvious that all of you are equally matched although each of you possesses a quality that's better than the other." At the sight of Folken the captains sheathed their swords in unison.

"If you don't mind me asking, Folken, what are these qualities?" Dilandau asked as his arms crossed his chest. Folken looked at the dragonslayer captain.

"Well Dilandau, first off you are stronger against the other captains which give you the usual male advantage against them and there's also the fact that you have more experience in real battle than them as well." Dilandau had a smirk plastered on his face after he said that, but Folken wasn't quite finished though. "Though you might wish to do something about those senseless strikes they waste far too much energy." Dilandau wasn't very happy about that. Selisa noticed.

"What a burn." She whispered with a small smirk. Folken then looked at Iris. "Iris, you are swift and faster then both Dilandau and Selisa allowing you to be able to dodge and block attacks and giving some of your own. Unfortunately your blocks and attacks are not as strong as Dilandau's but it still gives you very surprising advantage." Iris nodded. Then Folken turned to Selisa. "And you Selisa, your knowledge and flexibility are much greater then the others put together. Although you are not as quick as Iris, your quality allows you to pull off very difficult moves, techniques and you know how to get access to places that would quickly bring them down, though temporary, which gives you an advantage against both Iris and Dilandau." Selisa smiled. Dilandau's face was so red it could rival a tomato.

"She's more of a witch." Dilandau growled. Folken looked at him.

"Do you feel sore because someone younger than you was able to imitate your own attack?" Folken asked coolly. Surprisingly, when you thought it couldn't, Dilandau's face got even redder. "Calm down Dilandau, she wasn't able to fully imitate it. She may be talented but she is not as gifted as you are in strength. The only reason you believed she was, is simply because she was trying to push your buttons and she was successful. You really should control your temper it did not at all aid us in the last battle." Folken then looked at all three captains. " Now the reason I came here is because Lord Dornkirk has given all of you orders already…" Even though they remained a cool demeanor it was quite obvious of the emotion that swirled in their eyes. "We are to attack a country that is quite far from here, which one however the information has yet to be given. Though despite that Lord Dornkirk would like you to prepare immediately for it" Folken announced. Folken then turned around and was about to leave when Iris suddenly spoken.

"Sir, excuse me for asking however I must know when the mission will be executed." Folken turned around and faced Iris.

"That information has yet to be given. Be patient, it will come soon." Folken quickly said. The three captains nodded in unison. Folken then left and Iris looked at him with blank eyes, and then turned around to her fellow captains.

"If you like I'll show you your quarters." The Magi Assassins captain nodded as well as the DragonSlayers captain. Selisa then said.

"Tomorrow we'll tell our men of mission, Iris." Iris nodded at Selisa's suggestion then led the two captains to their quarters. Once they were settled in she told them.

"I'll have a servant come to get you for dinner." Then she left to her own quarters. She was left to her own thoughts. Some how they always seem to land on Folken. She always knew Folken was hiding something from her besides her past. He took something from her before she was forced to drink that awful poison liquid the sorcerers forced down her throat. She didn't know what it was but she was sure it was something of her past. But her loyalty was now with Zaibach, she wouldn't betray them. It's not like she had anywhere to go, or anyone to go to. She then awoke herself from her trance as she neared her chambers. She shouldn't be thinking about these things at all. She then entered her room and walked over to her dresser and pulled one of the drawers and searched though the clothes for something. When she found it she raised in the air for the sun to see the wooden instrument. She discovered it one day when she was eight years old a year after she joined Zaibach. It had intrigued her and she sneaked it back into Zaibach so that she would be able to keep it forever. The wooden instrument had been painted a forest green color with small pink and yellow flowers on a light green vine decorating itself around the finger holes. She brought the mouthpiece to her lips and played a tune she had made on her own while she had rest. She didn't worry of anyone hearing her, no one cared and the walls were sound proof. The tune, though beautiful, didn't seem to have any emotion at all, just like Iris.

(A/n)

Hello. Some people might now even read but it's probably better if I just type this anyway. For those you who have read this before I'm fixing it and trying to do something different whether you like it or not might not change the decision. And just in case I gave you the wrong impression Selisa and Iris are not sisters. Much appreciated well gotta blaze.

Sereneblaze


	2. The News of War

Disclaimer: I like Escaflowne and its characters, but unfortunately I don't own it.  
  
Memories Long Forgotten  
  
The News of War  
  
(Morning)  
  
After everyone had ate their morning meal all of the captains and their men were to assemble at the training court. Selisa's men were all dressed in blue armors and Iris's men were all dressed in green armors. All of Selisa's warriors made four vertical lines in front of her, as did Iris's warriors. Iris, through the corner of her eye, glanced to the side where she saw Dilandau and his DragonSlayers that were in similar lines as the other warriors. His men were dressed in orange armor. A long time ago though his old soldiers had adorned blue armors, however after they were massacred Dilandau had gone crazy, so in order to help Dilandau heal his mind the generals gathered new recruits and change the armor so as not to remind Dilandau of the his dead soldiers. Though it was noticeable that he was casting quick glances at Selisa's men with what looked like a painfully twisted look. Iris turned her attention back at the warriors that bowed before them. The three captains stepped up.  
  
"Now listen up! Lord Dornkirk has given you dirt bags missions." Selisa bellowed. Selisa voice was never in agreement with her face. I mean no one would have thought that this angel named Selisa could utter any horrible or crude words. Once she did though the image of that perfect angel was completely shattered. Iris was never really that type she was the type that was what you see is what you get. She looked cold and cunning and that was exactly what she was. Selisa was ranting about how every single warrior was nothing but the scum of the planet and should feel honored for this opportunity. Neither Iris nor Dilandau did anything to stop her; it never hurt to give the men something to feel unworthy for. When Selisa was finally done Iris then spoke up.  
  
"This continuous war that has waged between us and the alliance has been quiet and some have assumed that the war is over however with our move they'll be reminded that it's not. And our move is to attack a country Lord Dornkirk has assigned us, which is why you all are here." Iris quickly announced using the same volume as Selisa. Apparently one of Iris's men was going to have a very bad day today because of his mouth.  
  
"That's it?" A voice quickly said before realizing his mistake. Iris quickly spotted the man who dared question the mission that was given to them. It was Riyu; young man with dirty brown hair a boyish face and a small rebellion streak that would cost him so much pain. Iris walked up to him.  
  
"Are you questioning the mission that Lord Dornkirk, the founder of and leader of Zaibach, has given us?" She asked quietly using her most deadly voice. Riyu looked up at her with a plea written in his eyes.  
  
"No ma'am, I didn't mean to question..." He quickly replied trying to keep his voice from wavering. Iris glared at him.  
  
"Well, you did!" Riyu shut his eyes as he felt Iris backhand strike his cheek. He carefully placed his hand on the red mark that adorned his face now. The gauntlet made Iris's hits even worse. "I have trained you from day one to respect those that are of higher ranking especially that of Lord Dornkirk and yet you still don't know how to do that!" Iris yelled. Riyu opened his watering eyes and bowed his head.  
  
"Please forgive me Lady Iris." Iris looked at him.  
  
"Forgiveness is not something easily acquired." She hissed. "You'll have two weeks of clean up duties, no dinner for three days and a five hour training session the next eight mornings before breakfast!" She ordered Riyu. Riyu's face look as if he would have rather face death then anything what Iris had demanded of him. "Perhaps that would teach you to shut your mouth." She added. She looked at Selisa to see that she was giving an impressed look that read 'Well done.' Selisa looked at all her men and said.  
  
"You're dismissed." With that all of the Magi Assassins stood up then they bowed her before they left. Iris looked at her men.  
  
"The same goes for you." Her SylphHunters stood up and bowed to her as well before they left she also heard some of them whispering pity to Riyu. Iris looked at Dilandau who had dismissed his Dragonslayers. Selisa looked at him as well. Dilandau walked up to the female captains.  
  
"Bravo, I can see how well trained they are." He said to Iris with a sarcastic tone dripping through each word. Iris stayed cool but there was a small growl in her throat.  
  
"Well I think I'm doing quite well seeing as how they were recruited only two years ago and how long was it since you recruited your dragon slayers about...five years ago." Iris said defensively. Dilandau curled his upper lip a little showing that he wasn't enjoying being around either of them.  
  
(Somewhere else in Zaibach)  
  
Folken entered an enormous room blanketed in nothing but darkness. Well not completely dark, out of a corner an eerily light glowed showing an elderly man that was strapped in and hooked up to an unbelievably huge device made out of synthetic objects. It seemed to be his a somewhat only way of living on. Folken bowed before the man. "Folken how is everything proceeding?" The old man asked as his voice seem to resonate off the walls  
"Everything is going as planned my Lord." Folken answered.  
"Good." The aged Lord seemed pleased.  
"Forgive me for asking, Lord Dornkirk, but why is it necessary that both Iris and Selisa can not receive their memories." Lord Dornkirk looked at Folken with tired eyes.  
  
"Because, Folken, Iris is a very important key element to this war, if her memories return to her there's a very good chance that she will leave Zaibach and we can not let that happen, that is if we are to win the war, Folken." He explained. Folken nodded.  
  
"I understand my Lord but why was it necessary to have Selisa's memories erased as well?"  
"Selisa, was the experiment. She was in a sense a guinea pig to test that liquid that the sorcerers concocted. However she seems to prove much more valuable to us than thought earlier. She can easily fool others with her innocent face, her knowledge, her fighting skills and she provides a somewhat comfort to Iris that she isn't alone in her dilemma. You may have not noticed it, however she seems a bit more comfortable when Selisa's around compared to others." He answered. Folken agreed. Lord Dornkirk words reminded Folken that he was watching them despite his inability to move. Something Folken had found out the day he had been brought into Zaibach. Such a long time ago... "You seem a bit worried about them, Folken?" The aged lord questioned, breaking Folken out of his trance.  
  
"Perhaps milord, I'm not too sure about it. It seems that when I see them I'm constantly reminded of my past." Folken confessed. It was best to say it now and not have it manifest into something potentially dangerous to you.  
  
"I see, do you feel the need to see the sorcerers to suppress this feeling? After all too much emotion is never a good thing." Dornkirk said solemnly.  
  
"I know Lord Dornkirk. I will see the sorcerers about this later on today." Folken said.  
  
"Very well then, you are now dismissed Folken." Folken bowed to his Lord and left.  
  
(Fanelia)  
  
Van Fanel, King of all Fanelia, watched his men in the training court dueling each other. His spies had told him that Zaibach was bringing soldiers in and that was a signed that something was going to happen and it wasn't anything good from the looks of it. Van then looked at one of his men that was only four years younger than him and was the general of his troops. The sixteen-year-old general had came to Fanelia when he was only five. The young man possessed green eyes and messy dark brown hair framing his light tanned face. The twenty-two-year-old king had learned from him that his village was destroyed and that he only survived because his older sister pushed him out of the way before their house collapsed on her. The poor boy was only four at the time and he had no one with him. The boy was a very good sword fighter as well. He was a great asset to Fanelia's military even though he still hadn't got over his sister's death. Van couldn't blame him he too had suffered losses of family members as well. The general walked up to Van after he defeated his opponent he was battling.  
  
"Your majesty, the men are working hard are you sure that Zaibach might start a war?" The young man spoke  
  
"Zaibach isn't starting a war they're trying to finish the one that was started seven years ago and please General Mamoru, call me Van." Van said lightly.  
  
"However I have faith in you and the men that you will defend Fanelia to very end in honor. After all Mamoru it was you was became the general at the young age of fourteen." He then quickly added as he began to walk.  
  
"Lord Van, I'm glad that you think highly of me however I must say that if not for you I would have never become where I am today." Mamoru immediately objected.  
  
"Nonsense, one doesn't only become great with practice they must have talent as well. Also I told to call me Van." Van said lightly as he ran his hand through his hair. The king had unruly black hair, which women seemed to adore, he held ruby brown depths and the king had a muscular form as well. Of course King Van was somewhat an odd king to Mamoru because Van wouldn't wear what those other fat kings would wear or acted like them. Of course king Dryden had fallen under that category as well however he did have some qualities that did represent some stereotypical king like though.  
  
"Sir-" Mamoru called in protest. However Van waved it off telling him that this talk was basically over. Mamoru stood in his place. Van wasn't going to take any credit for anything, he knew that. Mamoru then sighed and suddenly said. "We'll defeat Zaibach once and for all." Van turned around.  
  
"See that's what I wanted to hear not you praising me for anything." Van said cheerfully then left to his meeting with his council about the war. When Van was gone Mamoru silently added. "I'll make sure they pay for what they did to my village and my family."  
  
(Back at Zaibach)  
  
Iris was once again in her room, she had already gone to the mess hall to eat the gruel they had called food and now was just relaxing in her room. She was really wondering what was going to happen soon. Her eyes drifted to her window spotting the beautiful garden once again. She then looked at her vanity set that was across the room. She supposed that she had been treated well during the time of puberty, though she really hadn't thought too much about it. It was only when she was left alone would she be thinking one too many thoughts and one of the topics would be her body. She really wished they would just start the mission now or else she would have to be alone with her thoughts. Thinking wasn't too much a thing she despised much, however when it got to things like her body and hormonal things she just wanted it stop. She didn't want to be like the other humans who crave the pleasure produced by their bodies; it was like Dornkirk said was 'unneeded' especially in Iris's case. Dornkirk said that it would most likely be best if Iris stayed pure from the retches that human beings have succumb to and she agreed with him. She probably would have to see the sorcerers about this stupid emotion again. Then she remembered that they were to be busy until later on that day. She would just have to make a distraction for herself now. Iris grabbed her yellow belt with her sword from the floor when she had 'gracefully' taken her armor off. She slowly unsheathed her blade causing a deadly whisper to echo in her room. With delicate and careful fingers she traced her sword. It was clean with a few nicks here and there from fighting but nothing noticeable. "This blade will soon be covered in blood." She looked at her vanity set again and looked herself over again. Her eyes laid on her dog tags. She reached up and grabbed them in a tight grip. 'We will bring order to this world and Zaibach will once again takes it's place where we rightfully belong.' With that she sheathed her sword and threw it along with her belt to where her uniform was supposed to hang. Then there was knock at her door. Iris quickly answered it. She found the messenger fully out of breath.  
  
"Lady...Iris... the mission." Iris's eyes widened. She didn't need to hear anymore.  
  
"Go and alert Lady Selisa, Lord Dilandau and the Sylph Hunters!" She immediately ordered. The messenger nodded and quickly sped off to relay the message. Iris quickly shut the door and hurried with putting her armor back on again. She pulled her hair into a tight low ponytail, quickly placed her tiara on and quickly strapped her belt and sword around her waist. There was a very odd emotion going through her as usual, however Iris only experienced the surfaces of emotions never the full extent so she ignored it. She then rushed out of her chambers. Iris found that she wasn't the only one racing. Selisa and Dilandau along with their men headed towards the hangar to get their guymelefs. Iris jumped into her golden yellow Oreadies while Selisa got unto her violet one and Dilandau in his red. Iris's SylphHunters were in green Alseidies while the Magi Assassins were in their blue ones and the DragonSlayers in their orange ones. Once in their suits they all flew towards their destination, Fanelia...  
  
(Fanelia)  
  
"Your majesty!" A messenger burst through the doors of the council room where the meeting had already finished just a second before he came in. Every single head in the council turned at the young boy's sudden entrance. "Your...majesty...the...scouts...they..." the messenger was breathing heavily and trying to give his message at the same time which wasn't working very well. Van looked at him.  
"Calm down, take a breath." He said quickly. The messenger did as he was told but it didn't erase the fear that was written all over his face. "Now tell me what's the matter."  
"Your majesty the scouts spotted Zaibach's guymelefs coming this way!" The council room erupted in terrified murmurs. Van stood up and said.  
"Tell all the soldiers to prepare for battle I'm going to get Escaflowne." This only had the council room erupt in more murmurs however this was more of a hushed and awed murmur. The messenger nodded and ran off to the training court to give out his message. Van raced to the shrine to where Escaflowne laid dormant to perform the ritual that he had performed only a few years ago. Why he decided to return Escaflowne to it's dormant state he couldn't figure it out. However he did not have enough time for thinking about it. Once at the shine he grabbed hold of the drag energist that he collected long ago and quickly ungloved his right hand. With the tip of the sword he slit his thumb and allowed blood to overflow in the energist that lay in the palm of his hand. He stepped up to the Escaflowne and he cautiously placed the energist in the guymelef's jewel that was on its left breastplate. The jewel became solid and glowed when his hand left it. He opened the cockpit and got in once he remembered to slip his glove back on to help stop his small bleeding. The suit was heavy; he really should have not placed it dormant. He could hardly move with this machine. Suppose that what's happens when you don't use something for a while, although it didn't matter now. Somehow he had to use this machine to fight for his country. Using all of his strength he lifted the guymelef on its feet and began walking out of the shrine. Once he was out of the shrine with the ancient guymelef he immediately noticed that all his soldiers were ready to fight. There were soldiers in guymelefs and those that weren't. He looked up to the sky and saw from a distant the Zaibach guymelefs coming their way.  
  
(Zaibach troops)  
  
Iris and the rest quickly spotted Fanelia but that wasn't all they spotted. "Looks like we're going to have some fun." Dilandau said in a maniac like voice.  
  
"Remember Dilandau we're only here to get the Escaflowne and the king, don't do anything stupid." Selisa said treating the pyro as if he was a child. Dilandau growled at Selisa. Iris ignored the two. Selisa was just toying with Dilandau and he was making it very easy for her. Iris didn't bother with antics like that. Besides they were on a mission how could Selisa think about playing games right now. Well she is very mysterious; who knows what was really going on in her mind. Iris spotted Escaflowne.  
  
"I see the king." Iris shouted. The other captains look to where Iris's eyes laid on. All of them landed in front of the guymelefs and Fanelian soldiers. No one dared move. If they did it would be said that it was their country that started the battle. Those with vigor and strength didn't want to be known as that and those who had weak courage didn't really want any fight what so ever. The Escaflowne's face plate opened up to reveal the king.  
  
"What have Zaibach's scum come here for!" he roared. Iris's guymelef stepped forth.  
  
"We want you and the Escaflowne, your highness." Iris said coolly. Some of the Fanelians were shocked to hear that a woman was piloting a guymelef. Hell they were shocked that a woman was in the war at all. The king just ignored this fact. He had faced other women in war before. They chose to be in war so he wasn't going to give them any special treatment.  
  
"Like I'm just going to hand over the Escaflowne and myself, I suggest you leave." The king announced with venom. Selisa's Guymelef then stepped forth.  
  
"We're not leaving until we have what we came for, you either do this our way or you do it this the hard way. Which I must admit would be a lot of fun." Selisa said with her usual teasing voice. Knowing that another woman was in Zaibach's army just brought confusion and shock to the Fanelians. The King growled at them then immediately closed his faceplate. He drew out the guymelef's sword and pointed towards them.  
  
"You'll never have Escaflowne." He hissed at them. Dilandau smiled.  
  
"Fine by me." He said menacingly. The king seemed shocked to hear Dilandau's voice.  
  
"Dilandau..." The king said in shock before he regained his posture. "I should have known that you would be back."  
  
"Try and kill me all you like Van, and I'll just be coming back for more." Dilandau said with a laugh in his throat. Dilandau then picked up his flame-thrower and pointed at half of the town and set it aflame. Iris could hear the king cursing at them. The king then charged at them and Dilandau's smile just broadened. Iris saw the fight finally starting.  
  
"About time." She whispered. "Dilandau you can fun as much as you want however, we need him alive." Iris warned. Dilandau snorted.  
  
"I know what we're suppose to do, but a few scratches here and there wouldn't hurt much." Dilandau said annoyed. Iris watched Dilandau and the King get ready for battle, she would have watched some more if she weren't attacked by a guymelef that was standing near the King.  
  
"Damnit, this is what happens when I get side tracked." Iris whispered to herself. Using the crima claw she formed a sword and blocked the warrior's next assault. Both of their blades were locked together. Out the corner of her eye she saw Selisa and all of their warriors battling all the other guymelefs and soldiers. 'Don't get side tracked!' She reminded herself. Iris turned her attention back to her attacker. She could sense a rage within his heart. A rage that blinded him, something that could easily affect his fighting. If this was the battle she was going to get then that entire period of waiting was for nothing!  
"Clear your mind!" Iris yelled annoyed. The warrior ignored her.  
"Shut up!" He yelled. He attacked her some more. However she easily blocked all of his attacks and with a strong force raised her sword above her head meant for him. Though he was able to block it, barely. She was easily winning. She was getting very annoyed now. "I thought I told you to clear your mind!" She roared as she pushed him off. The warrior regained his posture.  
"Why should I listen to you?!" Her opponent yelled back.  
"Because I don't want to fight someone weak." Iris said rather coolly. The warrior gave just looked at her. "I'm not weak! Of course what would you Zaibach scum care?" He charged at her with a diagonal downslash. She dodged it and she swiftly attack him with an upslash that cut off the arm that was holding his sword. She cut off the other guymelef's arm for insurance. Then she pointed the tip of her sword at his neck.  
"The only thing I care about is fighting for the sake of Zaibach however if I'm to fight warriors like you then you are certainly no threat." The faceplate of her opponent opened up. She saw him growl at her.  
"I'll make sure you that you Zaibach scum pay for what you did to my village and my sister." He roared. Iris realized that he was too blinded by his anger and she didn't really to fight someone like him anymore than she already has. She then fell to her knees and with a swift blow cut the guymelefs legs from under him. The guymelef fell backwards and landed with a crunching thud. Iris looked to the side to find that Dilandau and the king were still fighting and practically destroying everything in their path. She heard a hatch opening she spun around and saw that her opponent was coming out of what was left of the guymelef. She couldn't get a good look of his face but she knew she was exhausted and a bit bloody from their fight; she ignored him though he wasn't someone worth worrying about. The next thing that happened occurred so quickly. An airship flew above them and another guymelef jumped off from it, not too mention that the crew of the ship landed to aid the fight. Selisa was the first to recognize it.  
"It's Shezarade!" They all had heard of it from previous battles. The new comer went after Selisa, whose guymelef had been already worn out from her already numerous opponents. Selisa was a quick one to beginning and ending a fight. Though it didn't matter, Selisa was still put in exhaustion none the less. Iris noticed that Selisa wasn't ready to attack the Shezarade. She wasn't too sure as to why though. Exhaustion never took Selisa so badly before. Her guymelef didn't seem too damaged either. Then Iris remembered something.  
  
"Could it have been that poison that Fanelia had been rumored to make? Had it been used on Selisa?" She questioned herself. Iris, had an odd urge to help Selisa, she was after all like her, besides they just couldn't lose a captain now. She ran in front of Selisa and blocked the attack that was about to land on her. She heard Selisa whisper sarcastically. "Hey I was about to attack..." However it was easy to tell by her voice that she was tired. Iris just smiled and whispered back.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Mamoru looked at the scene. His guymelef was totaled and a bit banged up but that woman had spared his life then risks her neck to save her friend, but why. That woman was a bit cold blooded but seemed to spare the weak. She was different from the soldiers that Mamoru faced when he was four; it made him wonder if Zaibach had been developing some sort of honor. However before he could bother to dwell on the thought even further he was attacked from behind by a Zaibach soldier. Mamoru recovered from the attack and quickly unsheathed his sword and fought back. 'Zaibach scum is Zaibach scum no matter what.'  
  
Iris managed to block every attack that Shezarade gave out, but he was strong so she was starting to lose her energy and her attacks weren't helping too much. This is her second opponent and she's already in this state! She had to think! He still hasn't lost any of his energy like Iris had but he needs to have a weakness, well either him or his guymelef that is. Selisa seemed know what Iris was thinking. "Iris...his energist." Selisa whispered. Iris looked at Selisa trying to figure out what she meant by that. Then she put two and two together and got the whole picture. Iris then raised her sword making it look like she was going to give him a downslash. He immediately prepared a block that left his left breastplate open, where his jewel that held his drag energist laid. She quickly spun around before her attacked landed and with the hilt of her sword she broke the jewel into pieces. The guymelef lost its source of energy the moment the hilt of the sword crashed with it forcing it's pilot to abandon it before it floored. Iris looked at the last two fighters who were none other than Dilandau and king of Fanelia. Iris saw Dilandau trying to slice Escaflowne, along with the pilot, in half.  
  
"Dilandau! Don't forget our mission!" Iris immediately yelled. Dilandau immediately ceased his action. Instead he gave the Escaflowne an upslash that was surprisingly blocked. Iris just watched them. They were practically no more other soldiers to worry about since the other warriors had taken care of them. She then turned her attention back at the King and Dilandau. Both of them were equally matched in strength and skills. Then something went wrong with both guymelefs and they had to abandon them. It was most likely because they had fought for nearly forever that they're guymelefs suddenly malfunctioned. Iris looked to the side to see that Selisa was getting out of her guymelef as well; her body most likely couldn't take it anymore. Not only that but Iris's suspicions were confirmed, Selisa was hit by the poison. After a moment of thought Iris abandon her guymelef as well even though it wasn't under any damage that would have been worth abandoning, though Iris felt she fought better on ground then in the machine and she had to help Selisa. Iris looked at the man who seemed like the pilot of Shezarade. It seemed as though he was going to help in the fight before something stopped him. That something was Selisa. he was looking at Selisa with a shocked expression written all over his face. She heard him say a word in wavering whisper.  
"Celena." Selisa though affected by the poison, looked at the man with drowsy eyes. He had long blonde hair that reached his waist and he had blue eyes, which strangely seemed similar to Selisa's violet eyes. Iris was somewhat shocked that Selisa had responded to that name. 'But what if it's her real name?' The voice in the back of her head whispered. Iris was once again angry at her thoughts, not only would they sometimes dwell on her body but other times they would dwell on both Selisa and her past. Though Iris had to admit it was a possibility. However, it wasn't possible was it? They only looked vaguely alike so it couldn't be a family member. 'It could be an old friend.' The voice in back of her head spoke again. Impossible, both she and Selisa were altered when they entered Zaibach; they couldn't have possibly looked as they did when they were little. So there was no possible chance that anyone from their past could recognize them. Besides the poison had affected Selisa, it's most likely affected her mind. 'There's still that possibility-' Her thought was cut off when the pilot of Shezarade yelled.  
  
"Thank the lords! It really is you Celena." Iris saw that the king and Dilandau were also shocked by what was happening. Iris was now getting annoyed with this lunatic. Her head seemed to splitting in to two and it was most likely because of what was unfolding before her. The pilot was walking towards Selisa and she seemed to be frozen in place.  
  
"This is so annoying!" Iris yelled in rage. Her cool demeanor had been shattered and she didn't know why. She raced up to the blonde haired man and placed the tip of her sword at his spine. The man froze in his tracks. "Selisa, are you alright." Iris called as she carefully circled the man she that she was facing him. "Yeah but-" Selisa began to answer.  
  
"Great." Iris quickly said. Then she kneed the blonde man in the stomach bringing him to his knees. She went to Selisa and helped her up.  
  
"Iris." Selisa called, her voice wasn't like how it used to be. It was quiet and almost child like. "Your eyes are changing." She said.  
  
"What?" Iris questioned.  
  
"They're changing from yellow to ... green." Selisa said.  
  
"I think that the poison has gone to your head." Iris said seriously.  
  
"NO! The poison affects the body not the mind. Your eyes are changing." Selisa protested angrily. Iris couldn't say anything to that; Selisa knew a lot of stuff so she probably knew what she was talking about.  
  
"I'll have to see the sorcerers about that then huh?" Iris said jokingly. Iris then remembered the mission.  
"Dilandau! Capture the king!" Iris yelled. However it wasn't necessary for Dilandau had knocked the king out during the whole dilemma and already had him tied in chains. Iris raised an eyebrow in surprised way. She almost expected the pyro to have accidentally sliced off one of the king's limbs or something but he seemed to be whole. The king, however, was starting to stir, whatever Dilandau had used didn't last long. His eyes had a bewildered looked before he remembered what happened. He then looked angrily at Dilandau before something else caught his eye. Iris noticed that the king was looking at her. Dilandau noticed his gaze as well.  
  
"I think he might have a thing for you Iris." Dilandau said menacingly.  
  
"Really?" Iris questioned in an amused yet angry voice. Her head was starting to really hurt from the stupid events that happened. She looked at the king as she rubbed her temples. "What the hell are you looking at!" Without breaking eye contact he said in a surprised voice.  
"Your eyes... they're like..."  
"Mine." A different voice finished for him. Iris turned around and faced the warrior she was fighting with earlier. "You're her aren't you." He said as he advanced towards her. She grabbed her head; her headache was getting stronger. He was doing something to her; not only was her head in pain but her mind was sending her images she had never seen before. "You're my sister." He said in a wavering voice. Iris looked up at him; he had green eyes like hers. She... remembered them... That was it, her mind bombarded her with terrible images of guymelefs destroying a peaceful village and killing everyone in the way. She fell her to her knees, doubled over and covered her mouth. Bile had slipped through her fingers. Selisa was shocked to see something like this happen without her even having a clue about it. When Iris lifted her head up blood was trickling down the corners of her mouth. Selisa saw this.  
"Oh my- what's going on." Selisa gasped. She then noticed that the boy was racing towards Iris right then and there. She was still weakened by the poison however she was in debt to Iris and she would repay it.  
She ran over to her before Mamoru could even touch her. She drew her sword and pointed at him. "Leave her alone." Mamoru looked at her shocked then angry.  
"What did you people do to her." He yelled in rage as he pulled his sword from his sheath.  
  
"They've done nothing to me!" Iris yelled as she tried to lift herself up. "You shouldn't make false accusations boy, especially with people you don't even know." Iris hissed. Mamoru then had a very painful look on his face, like someone had stabbed him in his heart and was twisting the knife.  
  
"So Iris what should we do with this young one? Kill him? He's must be crazy to think that you are his sister. Why not put him out his insanity?" Selisa mused loudly to Iris. Iris slowly stood up. Her eyes had stop changing and had stayed her usual yellow hawk like eyes except with a green tint.  
"Insane yes I'll have to agree with you on that, as for the killing part... I'm not too sure on. He's rather weak to even bother killing however he did worsen my headache. Perhaps we should have the sorcerers take a look at him." Iris said  
"Yes well we might have to hurry up with deciding. We already got what we had came for." Selisa mentioned quickly. It was true the Escaflowne was being tied down onto a sturdy, make shift platform for the guymelefs to carry and the king was gagged and drugged and being carried off by a dragonslayer. Dilandau looked over at the other two captains.  
"Would you two just hurry up and kill him already we're wasting valuable time!" Dilandau yelled in annoyance.  
"Well, Iris I think I'm going to side with Dilandau on this. After all he was the one who caused pain to your head the best solution would be to kill him." Selisa said as she raised her sword over her head to strike Mamoru.  
"...I see." Iris whispered as her headache suddenly appeared again. However before Selisa's blow landed on the boy he grabbed something from his pocket and threw them on the ground. Smoke rose from them.  
"Smoke pellets!" Selisa yelled covering her mouth. The smoke soon disappeared but so did the boy. "What the-?"  
"Forget it. It's a lost cause besides, he's weak. He couldn't be any threat to Zaibach. Not only that but we need to check with the sorcerers after all the poison hit you. Which by the way are you feel alright?" Iris quickly said ignoring the boy's disappearance. Selisa blinked at her.  
"Well now that you mention it-" Selisa eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the floor.  
"Holy!" Iris yelled as she quickly kneeled down to aid Selisa. She frantically looked around and saw one of Selisa's men. "YOU! Magi Assassin! Get over here and help your captain!" She yelled. The young soldier did what he was told and aided his captain. "Get her to nearest guymelef and take her back to Zaibach." Iris quickly ordered.  
"Ma'am!" The soldier complied. Iris then grabbed her head. Dilandau came up next to her.  
"Something wrong with your head?" Dilandau mused. Iris looked at him irritably. What kind of person was he anyway? He hardly has any respect for anyone what so ever, amused by fire and is a captain.  
"Shut ...up." Iris muttered annoyed at the man next to her. Those were the last words she said before she doubled over again and collapsed onto the floor. Dilandau looked at Iris's fallen body with a bit of annoyance.  
"It was the first battle and they faint before we can even celebrate. How annoying." Dilandau then walked off as Iris's Sylph Hunters picked her body up and carried it to the nearest guymelef. However as they were carrying her of her mouth mumbled something.  
  
"...brother..."  
  
(A/n)  
Okay so this chapter may have been a little rushed but this is how it's supposed to be. Also I'm sorry if I got the guymelef's names wrong. Anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed.  
  
Balletanimerose: Hey thanks for my first review. Hope you like and will review this one as well. Good luck with your story by the way.  
  
Myshel: What up in da hood yo! LOL! Sorry couldn't resist! Anyway thank you for actually reading and reviewing my story. I know you never seen Escaflowne but I'm really glad you reviewed!!  
  
f-zelda: Thanks for reviewing. Of course I'm updating as soon as I possibly can but with tests coming up it might be harder than it usually is.  
  
Kya77: Thanks for reviewing this story. I'm surprised that someone would go and read all my stories. Especially Hidden Wings, and just so you know I started it two years ago so of course it had mistakes! You weren't the first to point it out. The mistakes are still there to remind myself how far I've come, that and the fact I'm too lazy to fix them. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate, as too when I'm gonna update all of my stories, well it's gonna take a while. Heh heh.  
  
Well gotta blaze, bye.  
Sereneblaze 


	3. Cries and Laughter

Disclaimer: Look! People I don't own Escaflowne! So would you stop asking if they'll make a NEW SEASON!

Memories Long Forgotten

Cries and Laughter

Mamoru watched as the guymelefs disappeared from the sky. After he escaped their grasps, thanks to the smoke pellets, he immediately raced to the forest with the rest of the refugees.

"What just happened?" He said to himself. Everything that happened occurred so quickly with such profound discoveries. He hardly could believe what was going on. It was like a dream, no a nightmare. Not only were they beaten by Zaibach but…

"Mamoru!" A voice called out. Mamoru looked up and saw Allen running towards him.

"Sir Allen are you injured?" Mamoru inquired once Allen had reached him.

"Physically, it's nothing but a scratch however…" Allen muttered. Mamoru understood. Allen's wound was just like his own. His sister had been transformed into one of Zaibach's soldier. It was just like reliving the moments when they first lost them.

"We may be suffering Allen but Fanelia can not survive under these circumstances." Mamoru said trying not to dwell on the thoughts of his sister. As much as he loved her he must take care of the people of Fanelia before he can rescue her from this odd state.

"I realize that." Allen said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he as well was trying to push the well being of his sister aside. "I'm here to help." Allen then added as he straightened himself. Mamoru smirked.

"Alright then all we need to get all the injured treated, the dead buried and if there are any orphaned children we need to put them under care immediately." Mamoru then quickly listed as he took a look around him. All this damage and pain… by the hands of his… sister. He then pushed away the thoughts of his sister once again. "Then after we have the people of Fanelia under good protection we'll stage a rescue mission for the king… and our sisters if possible." Mamoru whispered. Allen noticed the general's gloomy disposition.

"General Mamoru, the people of Fanelia need you more now than ever. They are helpless without their king and comfort. So until you've attended to them I suggest that you hold back your feelings. You should have been prepared for a situation like this when you became general, no matter how hard it is to grasp." Allen wisely advised.

"I know that but it's just completely mind boggling how something like this could happen." Mamoru muttered as he remained looking very sorrowful. Allen then suddenly got annoyed and hit Mamoru with the hilt of his sword

"I hate to be insensitive especially with such a delicate topic and all but the people need you to be strong so stop that gloom filled attitude and thoughts of yours already! If you aren't hopeful in anyway how are the people to become hopeful and try to rebuild what was once lost." Allen said in a tone that was very much agitated. Mamoru looked at Allen knowing that what he was saying was true however the pain on his head told a different story

"Some knight you are." Mamoru retorted as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Not everyone is what you think they are." Allen said dryly as he walked off.

(Zaibach)

Dilandau along with the Dragon Slayers, Sylph Hunters, and Magi Assassins finally landed at Zaibach's hanger. The travel back always seemed much easier compared to when they were flying towards Fanelia. Perhaps it was because when they were going to Fanelia they were full of anticipation so that it made even seconds seem like hours. The moment they landed Lady Selisa and Lady Iris were rushed to the sorcerers' lab. Dilandau sighed in pure irritation.

"I really hope that this won't happen again. I refused to be a baby-sitter for rookie captains." He muttered to himself rather loudly as he ran his fingers through his silvery hair. He then remembered something quite important to him. The king. He then pulled one of his dragon slayers aside and inquired. "Where are they taking the prisoner?"

"W-Well sir, we t-taking him to the cells in the lower levels l-like the sorcerers told us." He quickly answered as he shook under the glare of his captain.

"The sorcerers?" Dilandau questioned. He then quickly noticed figures cloaked in darkness in the hanger watching the soldiers with great interest. An annoyed and disgusted look then covered his face. "They're everywhere no matter what you do, just like roaches." He muttered to himself as he let his soldier go. The sorcerers were always the ones who give Dilandau the chills; heck just looking at them right now made involuntarily shudder. Perhaps that was why he didn't like Folken too much. He was one of them at one point after all.

"Lord Dilandau, should I call you when the other captains awaken?" Another one of his Dragon Slayers asked just as Dilandau was about to leave. Dilandau paused for a moment pondering that the soldier's words.

"Sure why not." He finally said with a sneer. "I might be able to lecture them on battling basics. With the way they ended this battle they sure as hell need it." He commented a bit annoyed as he walked of to the war room. As Dilandau left the hanger the sorcerers began to whisper amongst themselves about the new information they've just received on Iris and Selisa.

"This was the first battle and our experiments have failed at their missions." One with a sickly pale face whispered with a sneer in his voice.

"Well it was a risk to have their first mission in Fanelia." Another one with bronze spectacles quickly interjected.

"Oh how so?" The pale sorcerer asked as his eyes gave a glare to the glasses wearing sorcerer.

"Well obviously, we never tested neither Iris nor Selisa to see what the reaction would be with anyone who had any idea of who they truly are. Fanelia is quite near the village where we found Iris there was most likely going to be someone related to her there that would remember her." The glasses wearing sorcerer answered.

"It wasn't as if we expected that there was anyone who knew Iris back then to be one of the soldiers much less recognize her. Also it has been years since we found Iris how could it be possible that anyone could recognize her with the human alterations on her. Of course it's a bit more surprising that she had actually recognized from her past even though we erased her memories" A sorcerer with dark circles and droopy eyes immediately stated.

"Well she is the Wing Goddess that fact alone could explain a lot of the events that took place today. As for Selisa it's not as though she has failed the mission she was merely hit by the poison. Therefore we need only concern with the Wing Goddess" Another sorcerer pointed out.

"True. Well let us go and aid the other sorcerers with Iris and Selisa." The pale sorcerer said as he and the other sorcerers left the hanger. All the soldiers that had lingered in the hanger immediately got out of the way as the sorcerers passed them by. Dilandau was not the only one of them who didn't exactly like the sorcerers.

(Fanelia)

As every able Fanelian refugees helped the injured and sick Mamoru and Allen were talking.

"It's unbelievable! How low could that country succumb to!" Mamoru cursed under his breath as he passed some bandages to one of the refugees who need to bandage a wound on the sick.

"Are you really that shocked?" Allen quickly said as he mixed a concoction for infected wounds. After a while Allen realized that Mamoru was still too immature to just stay quiet so he tried his best to be patient with him. Once the mixture was complete he went out of the tent to attend the wounded, followed by Mamoru with bandages.

"When I think about it I'm not so surprised. However when you think about it could it really have been our sisters and that they were put under Zaibach's 'spell' or what nonsense." Mamoru questioned as Allen place some of the mixture on an arm wound one of the injured had. Allen simply looked at him and said.

"You knew that it was your sister when you saw her." He pointed out a bit annoyed by the fact that Mamoru refused to be quiet. Mamoru looked away and stayed silent until Allen was done with the mixture.

"Even so, how can we bring them back? We have no technology like Zaibach does. What can we do?" Mamoru questioned as he began wrapping bandages around the victim's arm.

"You're seem quite prone to gloom." Allen muttered under his breath as he stood up and went to another injured Fanelian and applied the same mixture.

"You'd be too at my age." Mamoru muttered as he felt the victim's forehead. "He also has a fever."

"This probably happened because of the poisonous seeds in the area." Allen muttered as he felt the victim's forehead to confirm his suspicions. Mamoru then pulled something out of his pocket.

"Use these seeds, they're the remedy." Mamoru muttered as he went to find a clean cloth and water. Allen looked at Mamoru as he left and smirked.

"Van's old ways have been rubbing off on him, guess that's what happens when you hang around him for so long. Though it could also be his experience. Just hope he isn't in the state of mind when we go into battle again or else he might end up dead." Allen said talking to himself as he still attended the victim. The victim however heard Allen say 'dead' and panicked? Allen blinked at the victim's sudden reaction and realized the problem. "Oh no, I didn't mean you. I was talking about that other man who was helping attend you sir." Allen said with a smile. Though it did not comfort the patient too much.

Meanwhile, Mamoru had gotten a clean cloth out from one of the tents along with a wooden bucket and the only thing left to do now was to fill it up with water. However the only water near by was a small due 300 yards west of the refugee camp. Mamoru didn't have much time to waste. The seeds that he gave Allen were the remedies but it usually went quickly when the patient had a nice cooling cloth on their skin and if that wound that Allen was treating was infected then it would probably make the fever worse. Mamoru ran as fast as he could to the stream. The sun may have been shining now however it was already past mid day and it was beginning it's descent towards the horizon and it was not so wise to be by yourself in the forest in the dark. It didn't take Mamoru so long to finally reach the stream. However when he did instead of filling the bucket up first he filled himself up with water after such a fast run. He then laid down and allowed his muscles to relax. He looked at all of his surroundings. This place seemed to remind of that one time he and his sister went to the realm of the mythical creatures. He smiled to himself as the memory came flowing to him.

(13 years ago)

It was midday at a small peaceful village. The sun was high in the air, the birds chirped merrily as they went by their usual work and the villagers were working and laughing with their good friends. A forest nearby laid only half a mile away from the village. Through the trees you were able to catch a glimpse of a girl with beautiful light sandy brown hair and sparkling green eyes running through the forest; giggling all the way. Nearby a boy only three years younger than her tried to keep up with the girl's speed. The young boy had a much darker hair color and somewhat lighter eyes than the girl did, but there was no mistake that they were siblings. The girl then noticed how far behind her younger brother was. She turned around.

"Come on Mamoru, we'll never see them if you don't hurry up." She called out. The young Mamoru looked up and frowned at his sister.

"Well it's no fair that you're older and faster than I am!" he complained. Mamoru's sister merely rolled her eyes and continued her way ignoring her brother's complaint. Mamoru grunted and try to follow her. He couldn't do anything about his sister's speed. She was faster than most of the children in the village; everyone knew it. Mamoru pushed aside this thought and concentrated on keeping up his sister. Despite his annoyance towards her speed he really wanted to see what was going to happen. Both of them were headed towards a secluded area where a gathering was going to be held. Of course not just any gathering, a gathering where different mythical creatures of all forms and size gather and do what they always do every year, kind of like a reunion or so. No one really had seen one of these gatherings. They usually didn't even know where they would be held. However Mamoru's sister accidentally stumbled to a place near the sacred the land a few days ago. How she knew it was the place and that something was going to happen today he'll never know. Of course Mamoru couldn't think about that again. Mamoru was able to keep up with his sister despite how fast she ran but she still kept so far ahead of him. He would hear her saying to him.

"Come on slow poke." Or "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Mamoru could only growl at those comments. His sister was impatient at times as well. As they continue to run they past numerous trees and rivers along with flower covered meadows and wheat fields. Mamoru was just amazed enough at all the things they past by. His eyes were taking everything in. However before his eyes could take in anymore he heard his sister's footsteps suddenly stop. He looked up at his sister's still form and cautiously walked towards her.

"Sis, what's…" his sister's hand clamp over his mouth. With her other hand she pressed her index finger to her lips. Mamoru then knew what was happening and quickly nodded. They were near the place and they had to be quiet because this was the first attempt ever that any humans made to see what happens when the mythical creatures gather. It would have been bad if someone went looking for them and found them; foiling all their plans to finally see this unknown sight. However they didn't worry about anyone finding them. Mamoru and his sister had told their parents that they would be playing in the fields all day. Mamoru's sister then whispered to him.

"Follow me." He watched as she crouched over low and slowly walked towards some tall thick bushes. Mamoru followed her example and low to the ground as they passed the thick bushes and walk towards a row of trees that were completely covered in moss. As they slowly approached the trees both of them noticed that the land was slowly getting higher. Once they reached the trees they both steadily peered between two of the trees and gasped in amazement. They couldn't believe their eyes! What lay before them was probably the most beautiful place they have ever seen! The land sloped down back to its original level and led to a large crystal clear pond with water lilies covering a third of the lush green land. There were a few small islands that rose above the pond, each one was big enough for three adults to lay on and still have plenty of room. The plant life on the land, beyond the pond, were so exotic and amazing. Of course as soon as they noticed the land did they already see some mythical creatures in this enchanting place. Which were the elegant beautiful nymphs. Mamoru and his sister had smiles engraved in their faces at the sight of this. They couldn't believe they were actually seeing this. Then Mamoru spotted another creature surfacing from the pond. He wasn't so familiar with the new creature.

"Sis. What's that." He whispered quietly as he gestured to the creatures swimming in the pond. She looked at what her brother was looking at and smiled.

"That, my dear brother, are Nereids." Mamoru gave his sister a questioning look still not understanding what type of creature they were. His sister talked to him about mythical creatures but he couldn't remember what were the Nereids. His sister let out a sigh when her brother still didn't really know what the creatures were. "Nereids are water nymphs." She quickly explained. Mamoru felt embarrassed that he had actually forgotten about that. However he couldn't dwell too much on his embarrassment because more creatures were starting to appear. Then they spotted the beautiful, quiet Sylphs, the elegant Elves, the kind, proud Centaurs, the calm Dryads, the jolly, strong willed Dwarfs, the pan flute playing Satyrs and the innocent Unicorns. Of course more creatures appeared however there were far too many to continue to name. Though it didn't matter how many there were it was so amazing just to see them. However despite all this excitement Mamoru saw his sister frown. He looked at her wondering what possible could be wrong when such an incredible sight was right in front of them.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's just I'm wondering where the Faerie Dragons are." His sister quickly answered as her eyes kept searching the land.

"What are those?" Mamoru asked. He couldn't remember what they were.

"They're dragons except they're very small and they have butterfly wings and they love to play pranks and practical jokes." She quickly explained as she sighed realizing her search for those creatures was of no use. Then suddenly they heard the sound of tinkling bells. They looked around them trying to find out where the sound was coming from but couldn't find the source. Then the necklace that Mamoru's sister would always wear was suddenly floating above her head. Their eyes widened as they witnessed this strange phenomenon. Mamoru then noticed his sister stand up and chase after it into the sacred land. Mamoru got up and tried to tell her not to but it was too late, she had got her necklace back but something tripped her and caused her to fall into the pond. When the creatures heard the sudden splash all of them spun their heads towards the direction of the noise. Mamoru felt his back stiff as chills ran down him. The creatures erupted in worry to what was the sudden splash since it wasn't any of the water creatures. Mamoru prayed that his sister would be all right. When she finally surfaced she didn't notice the spectators but instead searched around for something else. Everyone wondered exactly what she was doing. Then she looked up and said. "So that's where you were." She called out. All the creatures looked up to see exactly where the child was looking at to find three miniature dragons with butterfly wings and huge mischievous smiles planted on their face. Then the child became aware that all of the creatures knew of her presence. Mamoru couldn't wait any longer. He came out of his hiding place and ran over in front of his sister where she had swum to shore.

"Please forgive us for intruding on your sacred place. We promise we won't do it again!" Was what Mamoru wanted to say however he couldn't get the full words out because of the fear that enveloped him stopping him to say anything but babble. Some of the creatures giggled at the boy's fear, especially the fairies. His sister put her wet hand on her brother's shoulder and whispered.

"Don't worry." She looked up at the creatures that were waiting for an explanation. She took a deep breath and said. "I'm so sorry I've disturbed your reunion. We were just very…" A Sylph smiled and took her hand.

"There is no need for any apologies, we know how human children are very curious." The Sylph said gently. The Sylph then looked at Mamoru. "You also have a very kind brother that though despite words tried to protect you." A nymph then walked up to them.

"Would you like to join us in our gathering?" The children were quite shocked that they were asked to join them. A Satyr smiled and called to the nymph.

"I believe that's a yes, Din." The nymph smiled and then took the young girl's hand, while the Satyr took Mamoru's hand. That day they had an archery contest, singing, dancing, and much more. When the sun was almost touching the ground the children knew they had to be on their way. They said their good-byes to each creature and ran off.

"That was the best!" Mamoru exclaimed as he tried his best to keep up with his sister. She had to agree. Both of them ran all the way back to their village laughing and recalling each event that happened. When they returned home everything seemed normal. They bounced into their home but their parents weren't there. Slowly they looked in every room but no one was there. Then they heard a blood-curling scream. They looked out the window and saw guymelefs attacking. "Sis what are we going to do!"

"I don't know but first of all we are not going to go crazy and jump out the window from this high." Then one of the guymelefs spotted them and attacked the house. Mamoru felt his sister grab his hand and pull him towards the front door. But then pieces of the roof were starting to fall and were blocking the door. Both children pulled and pushed the heavy materials but they were only able to make enough room for one person to go through. Suddenly the door was pulled opened and a man stood in front of them. Despite how dark it was the children recognized him and shouted in unison.

"Shiro!" The man smiled warmly at them. But because of the debris there was now only enough room for one small child to go through. Then Mamoru heard his sister say the craziest thing ever.

"Shiro, take Mamoru and get out of here!"

"Sis are you nuts! What about you!" she didn't answer him.

"Now! Shiro take Mamoru!" Shiro was about to protest when another piece came falling down towards them. It was about to crush both of them but the child pushed her brother into Shiro arms. Then Shiro heard a creaking sound, which only meant one thing. It was about to collapse! Shiro heaved Mamoru over his shoulder and ran before the house could fall on them for being so close. Then the house fell and Mamoru could only hear the screams of so many innocent lives being taken away. Sorrow and anger welled up inside him. His sister saved in exchange for her life and where were his parents and his friends, they were gone. Finally his emotions peaked and he called out the only thing on his mind, his sister's name. "Hiitttoommiiiii!"

(Present Time)

Mamoru looked up to the darkened sky as he stood up with the bucket full of water. She had saved his life from Zaibach, now it was his turn.

(The Vione)

Iris's eyes fluttered open only to be blinded the bright light that loomed over her. Squinting her eyes she looked around the room. She was in the sorcerer's lab strapped down to a huge metal slab in the room. She looked to the side to find Selisa strapped on to another metal slab like her except there was a tall spider like machine next to Selisa that was taking some nasty dark fluid out of her and putting in a clearer fluid. For a minute she thought she was dead. She didn't even know where she was for a few seconds, but then she quickly remembered what happened on the battle field before she passed out. Iris felt as though everything was so out of place right now; especially, considering the strange dream she had. The dream was so familiar though, almost as though it was a lost memory.

(Dream)

A girl was trapped in her house as it was coming down doing nothing but awaiting her doom. She then looked around and saw a huge piece of wreckage that had fallen. It was slanted upward and looked as though it was a miniature roof. She immediately raced over to it and crawled under. She then watched everything fall apart. Tears stung at her eyes seeing her own home fall down, all the memories she had here were going to be destroyed. She huddled herself together unable to further watch her only home fall down. Once she was sure that the house had completely fallen she looked up and wiped away her tears. She then began to dig her way through the rubble. She had to be careful with the sharp objects she encountered on the way but it stop her from getting cuts all over her hands. She ignored them though, she had to get out of what was once her home. Once she broke the surface of the rubble she took in a sharp breath of air. Not only was her home destroyed but everything else around her. Her entire village was nothing more than ashes and dust. Tears flowed down from her eyes once again to her now dirt covered face as she pulled herself from the wreckage. She stood upon what was once her home and could do nothing but cry. It wasn't walking a few moments that she then noticed a dark figure walking towards her. She immediately backed away and was about to run however she stopped when he heard his voice.

"You don't have to be afraid of me child I won't hurt you." The man said. The girl looked up at him.

"Who are you?" The child asked as she choked out more tears. The man looked empathic upon her and walked up to her.

"I am Folken. Here child dry your tears" Folken replied as he handed her a white cloth. The youth reluctantly took from Folken's hand and began to rub her eyes with them. She looked up at him.

"Thank you." She answered.

"What is your name child?" Folken then asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Hitomi." The girl answered as she offered to give back his handkerchief. However Folken shook his head and the child understood why. Her eyes were beginning to spill tears again. She couldn't hold it in and began to rub her eyes again as she sobbed. Folken kneeled down and hugged the child. He allowed her to cry into his arms as long as she could cry.

"Why is it you cry child?" Folken asked gently as he rubbed her head. Hitomi hiccuped and then answered.

"Because my home (sob) my family and (hic) all my friends are (hic) gone." The young girl said as she continued to cry again.

"I'm sorry for your loss dear child." Folken whispered to Hitomi. She only cried some more. Folken then lifted up the girl in his arms. She looked at him with wide eyes wondering what he was doing. "Come." He said. "I'll take you to my home. I will not leave you by yourself at this state." Folken said as he carried the girl off somewhere. Hitomi could only cry some more both for mourning and for thankfulness of this stranger's kindness.

"Thank (hic) you." The girl said as she rubbed her eyes. Folken nodded.

"It's the least I'm able to do after what you've been through." Folken said as they disappeared in the darkness of the forest. The child cried herself to sleep in the man's arms. She was not awake when Folken brought her up on the Vione.

(End Dream)

Iris groaned in pain as she remembered her dream.

"What ails thee child?" A sorcerer asked as he loomed over her.

"I had a dream." Iris said honestly.

"What sort of dream?" The sorcerer asked as more sorcerers gathered around her.

"I don't know, but I watched a small girl nearly die in a collapsing house before she climb out and Lord Folken was there. He took her in. I felt like crying through out the whole dream." Iris said as she pushed back the tears she felt coming on.

"I see." The sorcerer said as the other sorcerers started to tighten the straits on her and began sticking needles attached to tubes carrying a clear liquid. Iris closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain. "Tell me what happened on the battle field." The sorcerer asked.

"I really don't know." She said as she looked up at the sorcerer. "I can't understand it. Everything was fine but then something happened and I don't know what it was. My head refused to stop hurting and then some man calls Selisa 'Celena' then some boy claims to be my brother and then my head gets bombarded with so many images of a village being destroyed." Iris said as her voice started to break.

"Ah, I see. You've been through quite a lot haven't you?" The sorcerer gently whispered. Iris nodded as she began to cry.

"Was he really…"

"Was he really what child?" The sorcerer asked.

"Was he really my brother?" Iris said brokenly.

"Shh, don't fret over meaningless things child." The sorcerer whispered to her as another sorcerer passed him a syringe filled with thick dark liquid. "We'll make all the bad visions go away." He whispered as he pressed the syringe into her neck and injected the liquid. Iris's eyes opened widely at the pain before her eyelids suddenly became heavy and fell close. "Now that those visions and memories have been suppressed we simply make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again." The sorcerer whispered as they began to bring out oddly shaped medical instruments.

(A/n)

Sorry for the delay things kind of got in the way… a year's worth of things really. Anyway usually I would be thanking people who have reviewed my story by it's been so long since I've been on the comp that I really don't remember who reviewed or not so I'm going to do that in the next chapter okay? Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did and I'll be able to show off all my new and improved writing skills (if any exist).

By the brand new come back kid-teenage whatever thing.

Sereneblaze


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I wish you people would stop pestering me about this okay I mean how many times do I have to tell you that I don't own Escaflowne!

Memories Long Forgotten

Revelations

Iris eyes flutter open as the morning light hit her. She groaned at the annoyance of it and the sudden aches that surged through her body on the moment of waking. She tried moving her left arm but found it more difficult than usual. She lifted the blanket and she saw that there was a square bandage in the middle of her arm. She raised her eyebrow up in confusion before the memory of the battle in Fanelia hit her. She let out a sigh.

_How stupid of me_. She slowly tried to move her fingers on her left hand and found that they reacted much too slowly. She then pinched her arm and felt hardly anything. Her entire left arm was numb. She let out another sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck in exasperation, only to find that she had another square bandage right on the vertebrae that connect her neck and spinal cord. She groaned of complete embarrassment. Her first battle and she ends up injured and practically disabled. She let out another sigh in remorse and did a quick inspection of her body to see if there were anymore damages she was not aware of. She got out of her bed when she heard the door to her chambers click open. She stood straight in attention as she watched whoever it was enter. It was a large sorcerer with a few servants wheeling a tray full of cloths and medicinal instruments.

"Ah!" The chubby man started as the servants paused in shock to see Iris awake. "I see you're awake now. We were getting quite worried about you Lady Iris." He then gave the servants of quick gesture of his hand and they began to scurry about Iris inspecting each part of her with the instruments ready in hand.

"Forgive me for worrying you and thank you for taking care of me." Iris immediately said as she bowed her head and ignoring all the pinching and lifting the servants were doing. Her voice was scratchier than she thought it would be, well she was out for a while she figured.

"'Tis nothing, we need all our captains in impeccable shape if they are to aid us in the war. Does anything ail thee?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid all I can find is that my left arm is completely numb, but I believe that it will past with time."

"Oh my," the sorcerer muttered, not in shock but more in amusement, however the servants look shocked "still numb?" The servants then looked at every inch of her left arm to see if they were something amiss.

Iris raised an eyebrow at this. "Yes, I believe so but a day of recovery and I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yes I suppose." He whispered as he began to circle Iris ,the servants had backed away this point, his eyes scrutinized every inch of her, then a curious look came upon his face. "Do you know how long you have been unconscious?"

"No, I'm afraid I only awoke a few moments ago and therefore have not spoken to anyone but you sir." Iris said thinking his question irrelevant. What did it matter if she was out for a day or two? The sorcerer's plump face stretched itself into a crooked smile.

"Lady Iris, I'm afraid that you have been unconscious for two weeks after your return from the battle with Fanelia."

Iris's face suddenly mimicked that of the servants when they first entered the room. She was completely stunned.

(Mess Hall)

Selisa sat at a table away from the troops. She wondered how long Iris planned to stay unconscious, it wasn't quite an enjoyable stay at Zaibach with Dilandau rattling on every second he got about battling basics unless there was someone else there to suffer with you. She didn't understand what could have possibly happen to Iris that she would be out for so long. She, herself, was struck by Fanelia's poison and was simply out of commission for three days but the way she remembered it Iris was fine, except for the odd events that led her eyes to start changing colors. However a day with the sorcerers fixed almost everything so why would that be any different.

"Well best not dwell on it." She muttered to herself as she scooped up a spoonful of fruit and popped it into her mouth. She then heard an uproar of whispers and she looked over to see where the commotion was coming from only to find Iris stomping in. Selisa smirked. "Well, well, well…" She muttered as she watched Iris put as much food as possible on her plate before walk over to her table. Selisa then cleared her throat and said loud enough for her to hear. "I would say 'speak of the devil' but I wasn't really speaking." She added a little smirk at the end. Iris simply looked at Selisa and said nothing as she sat down and stabbed away at the food. Selisa frowned. She was hoping to get some form of human interaction from her however Iris was not in any mood to deal with her antics. Selisa's brow furrowed in annoyance but ignored Iris's mood. She rolled her eyes as she noticed that none of the soldiers could stop talking about Iris's 'awakening'. "Boys will be boys," she muttered "not like you were missing much anyway, Dunkirk has just been sending out some doppelgangers to cut out the connections from Fanelia to the outside world so technically no one really knows what has happened yet."

Iris looked at Selisa actually paying attention to her. "Wasn't the whole attack on Fanelia basically down to show that the war is not over?" The left over anger was still evident in her voice.

"Hmmm? I thought you weren't going to talk to me." An amused smiled spread across Selisa's entire face.

"Very well then I'll continue this conversation elsewhere." The anger rose in Iris's voice as she picked up her plate.

"Dunkirk says that he wants to show them." Selisa said immediately as Iris stood up. She leaned back as she watched Iris turned back towards her. "He wants to show Fanelia's allies how easily their world can crumble and not even have them an inking of an idea due to their arrogance." Iris sat back down and looked at Selisa's eyes. She seemed serious for once.

_Very odd._ However she at that moment smirked and Iris realized that she had simply given that piece of information at the price of her stay.

"Tell me Selisa," Iris began as a thought came to her head "how are things with Dilandau and Lord Folken since I've been … 'away'?" Iris eyed her carefully. Selisa's face gave everything away at the moment she mentioned Dilandau but she managed to contort it back to normal immediately afterwards.

"Well I must say that I have not been up to date with news of Lord Folken since he has been either away or in meeting with Lord Dunkirk. However there is rumor that he might be related to the King of Fanelia who is still locked away and is very hostile. As for Dilandau I believe it might be possible that he had the unfortunate event of some small animal crawling up his rectum and dying up there."

"Really." All was Iris could mutter as her suspicions were confirmed. Selisa was the type to get bored and irritated easily; meaning that she had actually missed Iris's company and was very annoyed with Dilandau. Some of Iris's anger depleted with that first thought, that someone had actually missed her. It actually gave Selisa a new light but Iris tried not to think much about. _Too much emotion is a bad thing_. She reminded herself.

"Well, well now if it isn't the little princess finally awake from her nap." A new voice sneered. They didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Well good morning Dilandau and yes you HAVE finally woken from your nap." Selisa said with almost too much amusement in her voice. Iris raised her eyebrow at that. Perhaps Dialndau had really irritated her. Dilandau growled at Selisa and slammed his plate on the table.

"That is LORD Dilandau to the both of you."

"We are all of the same rank Dilandau." Iris stated calmly as she twirled her fork on her plate. Dilandau turned his attention towards Iris with a raised brow. With a fork in hand he pointed to her and stated.

"Perhaps however judging from your first battle it seems that you lack some necessity that is required of a captain in Zaibach, and therefore I will not acknowledge you as captains."

"He's been admonishing on and on about this none stop ever since the battle. He seems to think that the fact that our skills are equal and that Lord Dunkirk himself had dubbed us captains has nothing to do with the fact that we are." Selisa then stated to Iris in the utmost kind manner, which was very unlike her. Iris just shook her head; Selisa was very, VERY annoyed with Dilandau.

"Your skills apparently weren't enough on the battle field if the both easily got injured, and perhaps you had deceived Lord Dunkirk of that." Dilandau said arrogantly.

"I see so the fact that you yourself has made more than enough legendary mistakes in the beginning of the Great War which could have caused Zaibach to lose can be easily over seen however us getting 'injured' in our battle can't be? Interesting view point." Selisa chided. Dilandau's eyes narrowed at Selisa. She was enjoying this.

"No one starts off great, Dilandau, nor were we injured. Selisa was simply poisoned and I just fell unconscious." Iris said, putting their battle on hold. She finally regained her state of mind fully at this point.

"Really?" Dilandau sneered "Then enlighten us as to why you were out for two complete weeks." Iris looked at him, her hawk eyes never wavering.

"If it really interests you, then why don't you ask the sorcerers themselves?"

Dilandau cringed.

(Fanelia)

Mamoru stood silently in the tent looking at the map. All the scouts they had sent out haven't come back. Something suspicious was going on. He marked a few things on the map. There were very few routes they could take with such a large group and there were very little food and water to carry along, he was hoping to get help from their allies but apparently that was turning into a worrisome thought. "Six scouts" He muttered to himself.

"Mamoru." Allen opened the flap of the tent and quickly entered. "One of the scouts has returned." Mamoru let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, finally now maybe-"

"Before you say anything, you might want to look at the situation." Allen said solemnly. Mamoru looked at him confused and stayed quiet as he followed him outside of the tent. There was a huge crowd of refugees in a huddle near the gate of their camp. Mamoru could only assume that it was around the scout. He then heard people shouting.

"Move away!"

"Give him some room!"

Two people then passed by Mamoru carry a stretcher and that's when Mamoru knew something was terribly wrong. He ran ahead of the stretcher and straight into the crowd.

"Move back!" He ordered. Immediately at hearing his voice the crowd parted letting him through. There lying on floor only supported by a few of the nursing aids who were bandaging up his many wounds was Randal the third scout he had sent out. "Randal!"

"General Mamoru!" Randal hoarsely shouted as he heard Mamoru. He tried to look at him but it was hard now that half of his face had been bandaged up. Mamoru went to his right side so that he could be seen by Randal's good eye. "Forgive me general; I wasn't able to reach Asturia. There were doppelgangers blocking the path and I barely made it back." Randal wheezed out in his thick accent as his dark hand reach up to his chest to suppress a pain that suddenly risen.

"How many were there?" Mamoru asked worried.

"Three, I managed to defeat them so fear not, they will not come and attack the camp." Randal's breathing became more labored.

Mamoru was about to ask more questions but saw the stretcher finally get through the crowd. It would probably be best if he left him alone he realized. "Get some rest my friend."

"Forgive me general."

"You have done nothing to be ashamed of." Mamoru said with a smile. Randal's square jaw tried to open to say more but he only was able to cough. "Rest." Mamoru ordered. Hesitantly Randal nodded. As they carried him away Allen walked up to Mamoru.

"So what is your move?"

"We have to get to a neighboring ally, but we won't be able to do so with a large group and with those doppelgangers in the way…"

"Did Randal not say that he defeated the ones that we're blocking the path to Asturia?"

"Yes but we are not sure if who ever sent them has not replaced them with others yet." Mamoru said as he went back to the tent and grabbed the map.

"Do you really think that they are the reason why the other scouts haven't returned yet?" Allen questioned as he followed Mamoru.

"There can be no other explanation."

"I suppose but it's possibly that there may be other reasons, when it comes to Zaibach we have to be more than careful for whatever they plan."

"As true as that is we have no other clues or ideas to even try to know what happened to the rest."

"Yes, but all I'm saying to be wary."

"Of course, thank you Allen." Mamoru then paused and tried to think of a way out of this situation. They were obviously being cut off from the world, meaning that they might be possibly watched. So any thing they did would have to be secretive and quick. "Tell me, how many people can fit on your Levi ship?" Allen cocked an eyebrow.

"It can carry perhaps fifty people while still going at a decent speed. I already thought of that when the scouts didn't come back. That ship isn't big enough and I'm fairly sure that we'd be spotted immediately."

"True." Mamoru said. "However if the altitude is right we might not be spotted and you could at least transport a small portion of the group namely the sick and the children while deliver the message of what happened at Fanelia."

"I cannot leave you with Fanelia in this vulnerable state."

"We have no choice in the matter and if Zaibach wanted to truly destroy us they would have done so long ago. This is the only thing we can possibly do. Will you aid me in this Allen?"

Allen could only sigh even if he wanted to Mamoru would not let him say anything else. "Very well then, I will do what you ask."

"Thank you."

(Back at Zaibach)

Iris was walking down the halls to the jail. Something Selisa had said earlier sparked her curiosity. _However there is rumor that he might be related to the King of Fanelia… _She didn't really understand why that would really make her interested at all. It was just a rumor, they pop up everywhere like weeds. So perhaps people thought that they look similar. She paused as she made it to the entrance of the jail where two guards stood. She sighed. _Who am I kidding; I didn't come because of that rumor. _

"Lady Iris?" One of the guards addressed.

"I've come to interrogate the King of Fanelia." She quickly stated, tearing herself from her thoughts. The guards looked at each other.

"Of course Lady Iris, however he has already been interrogated and he is quite hostile do you think it to be wise?" The guard questioned. Iris looked at him sternly.

"I will not even dignify that with a response."

"Yes ma'am." The guard gulped. Iris ignored him and passed through. She immediately passed by all the cells not even bothering to look at them. He wasn't anywhere on this level. Someone as important as him would be kept in a much confined, more secured location which would be none other than the third level. Iris held her breath as she ignored the hideous stench from the cells. Some of the prisoners got rowdy when she passed by but she ignored them no matter how much they yell or scream it wasn't going to change they position here. She went down the stairs only to be greeted by more guards. They were a bit stricter.

"I've come to interrogate the King of Fanelia." Iris immediately stated before they asked. The guards looked at each other.

"By yourself Lady Iris? Does not a sorcerer usual come as well when an interrogation is being done?" The guard question as they eyed her suspiciously.

"As true as that may be there are some things I need to ask him that I believe he will only answer to me and if not then it simply is just a waste of time and no harm will be done."

"Very well then, however we will have to inspect you Lady Iris."

"That is fine, however I hope you do not take advantage of your position and put your hands where they ought not to be." Iris warned venomously. The guard paused as she said that and more hesitantly than usual he padded her down.

"You're clean; however I'm going to have to ask that you leave your sword here."

"Very well then." Iris mumbled as she unlatched her belt and hand it to him. She then walked past them and down the hall. The prisoners here couldn't see her unless they were looking through the small barred opening at the top of their steal doors so there was less rowdiness but the stench remained. She went down the last pair of stairs and met the last of guards.

"I'm here to interrogate the King of Fanelia." She once again repeated.

"Alone?" The guards questioned. It was protocol she knew but Iris was already was irritated by the same question.

"Yes I'm afraid there are some questions that I need answers that don't involve Zaibach." Iris stated truthfully.

"I'm afraid that sounds rather suspicious perhaps you could come another time when we have clarified the situation a bit more."

"No, I'm afraid that I wish to do this as soon as possible. You see he has ties to what had happen to me on the battle field and I wish to know what exactly it was and how to prevent it. The sorcerers want me to forget all that has happen but I have a duty as a captain and I can not simply forget it." Iris said as she looked at the guard straight in the eye. "If you'd like one of you can accompany me so as to make sure nothing happens." She suggested. The guards looked at each other and decided that she didn't intend to do anything that would cause worry.

"Very well then we will keep you to your word, do not hesitate to call if you require our assistance, he's a very hostile prisoner." The other guard stated as he unlocked the entrance and allowed her to pass through after her second pat down; this one had to be much more thorough despite her warning. There were very little cells on the third level and they were no opening at all on the doors.

"Let's see now," Iris muttered to herself as she passed them slowly "if I remember correctly I believe they placed him here." She stopped at the fifth door. These cells were much more controlled than any other. Everything from the door to the central air unit inside was all operated from the control level some where in Zaibach. Iris sighed and then simply punched a code in the number pad right next to the door. The black door pushed itself open and allowed her only enough room to get in and it immediately locked itself back in place once she had entered. She looked around the cell, it was dark. There was only a blue flame torch, basin, toilet and bed all of which were made of steal and were bolted to the floor. The cell was fairly large so that you would be able to see everything even with the small amount of light that was provided but Iris couldn't see one thing. "Now where is the king?" She whispered to herself suddenly on guard. Two hands immediately wrapped around her, one on her mouth and the other capturing both of her arms.

"Now be quiet and you won't get hurt." The king whispered as she struggled against him. She growled at those words and bit his hand. He yelled in pain but his hand stayed in place so Iris simply bit harder until she drew blood. He then pulled his hand away and instead used it to tighten his hold on her. This was bad she was disabled and now she was captured. She then tried to push herself back but he hardly budged and instead he ended up pushing her up to a wall but Iris quickly decided to use the wall as a spring board. She pushed her legs up on it compromising his grip on her and sending the both of them backwards. They both fell but the king recovered quicker than Iris did and was able to pull her in the same position as before making all her struggles before a waste of time. Immediately she kicked her leg backwards hitting him in the utmost tender area for any male. He immediately doubled over and using this to her advantage she side kicked him and he landed on the bed with a thud. He was starting to get up so Iris quickly jumped over and pinned both of his hands on the walls and yelled.

"Iris Code 956 the angel falls!" Out of the black wall two metallic chains suddenly formed around the king's hands. Iris pushed herself off of the bed allowing herself to breathe. Strength was not her forte and this guy had a lot of it, if not for the usual weakness of men she wasn't sure if she could over come him. "Well now that you're settled perhaps we can talk" She said once she had fixed herself and regained her composure. The king struggled against the chains and Iris waited patiently until he was bored with it. However boredom didn't come to him easily no matter how long Iris waited. Iris got tired of this and then walked to the other side of the room and pressed her hand up on it "Iris Code 278 precedent to the contrary" More blue torches popped out of the room for better illumination and a metallic chair formed out of the wall. "I have all day." Iris said calmly as she sat herself down. She then looked at her arm to check if the struggle had damaged her already injured arm even though she already knew that it didn't, she was just bored. The king seemed to calm down when he realized that it was Iris sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at her, though there was a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"I've come to interrogate you." She said nonchalantly. He looked at her confused.

"I see so they finally figured out that I wasn't going to tell them anything when they were in groups and now they're going to try a one on one?" Sarcasm dripped from every word but Iris ignored it.

"I'm going to ask a question and then I going to ask if you will even bother to tell me the answer. If the answer is no then I won't trouble with it, after all it's annoying to waste time, but if you say anything other than that then I'm going to try and extract the answer from you whether you're willing or not." She stated clearly. He looked at her strangely but didn't say anything to it. She could only assume by the long pause that he agreed to it. "Very well then, who was that boy who called himself my 'brother'? Will you tell me the answer?"

The king looked shock for a moment at the question she asked him. He studied her face to try and detect if there was any ulterior motive behind it however her stern look told him otherwise. Though he wasn't quite sure if he should be saying anything about this at all something inside told him it was for the best. "He is General Mamoru Kanzaki."

"Mamoru … Kanzaki?" Iris said unsurely as she tried the name. She felt a weird twinge on saying the name, something that went beyond the layers of skin and etched deeper than her bones, however she decided to ignore it. She looked at the king realizing that she wasn't even sure if his answer was genuine or not. "Why did he call me his sister? Will you answer this?" She continued.

"I myself do not know much about his past." He lied. "However, I believe that perhaps he was under that impression that you might have been when your eyes changed green. I can only assume then that you have similar features to his sister."

"You're lying." Iris stated. "Before he had said anything you were the one who said that I looked like someone."

"Simply because you look like someone to me doesn't exactly mean that you'll look like the same person to someone else who possibly might be suffering some previous trauma in his life." The king stated with as he looked away.

"You were going to say that I looked like him." Iris pressed.

"No, I wasn't going to say that." He said truthfully. "Your face is much too angular and your eyes are too narrow to look like him. However you should probably know that it wasn't only your eyes that were changing on the battle field." Iris raised her eyebrow at this. "It was the only noticeable thing." He stated.

"What-"

"Your hair was lightening, and curling at some ends your eyes and become wider, and your face started getting rounder." He pushed not sure what he was expecting. Iris eyes squinted in confusion at his words. She wasn't sure if to believe him or not but something was churning inside of her. He noticed it and continued. "He did describe his family once to me, details and all. The way he had described his sister was the same way you look when you began to change." Iris brow furrowed in confusion and disbelief, her composure was starting to leave her again. The king noticed that but wasn't sure what to make of it. Perhaps she was his sister and perchance Zaibach had done something to her. He was about to say more to try and confirm his suspicions however Iris stood up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I believe that will be enough for one day. I can't seem to tell if you speak truthfully or not. I'll visit you another time with a gift." She said venomously as she walked to the door. She pressed her hand up to the wall and said "Iris Code 279 broken glass hyphen Code 325 when kingdom comes" The extra torches morphed black into the wall as well as the chair and then the door open but before she walked out she added "hyphen Code 957 he died in arms" The chains that held the king had now also vanished back into the wall and he was free. However before he could even move towards the door Iris had already left and the door was lock shut. He could only look at the door and wonder if she truly was Mamoru's sister.

On the other side Iris stood with her back on the door, confused. She didn't know why she should be though. He was just lying, just to get to her, to make her think that she was something she wasn't and possibly help him escape. Yes. That was it that was the only reason why he was saying those things. A tear escape her eye but wasn't due to her emotions, it was due to something else. Something she wasn't aware of. However she refused to acknowledge it and wiped her face clean of all 'impurities' as she contorted herself back to normal and walked quickly out of the hall. Despite herself however she glanced back at the King's cell and wondered for a small second if perhaps that man on the battle field was her brother.

"Mamoru…" She shook her head harshly, and chided herself. "He was just lying."

(Fanelia)

Mamoru turned around suddenly as if he named had been called. However there was no one there.

"Hmm" He muttered before he shrugged it off and continued planning with Allen the exact time and location from where they were going to take off. Allen then looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark.

"Should we continue this tomorrow?"

Mamoru was about to say no but it was replaced with an extremely long yawn. They had been working all day. "Perhaps we should." He then added afterwards. Allen smiled and then began to pack everything thing away. He then look up and remarked.

"Hmm the Mystic moon looks pretty bright tonight doesn't it?"

Mamoru looked up too, following his gaze. "Indeed."

"Well you know the saying" Allen added nonchalantly.

"…what saying?"

"It's just something my mother would say when the Mystic moon was particularly bright."

"Which is?" Mamoru pressed. He really didn't want to know, he just wanted to pass the time.

"That night would be a night of revelations." Mamoru looked at Allen oddly as Allen added. "Silly saying, huh?"

"No, actually I think it's interesting." Mamoru muttered as he looked at the Mystic Moon. " Very interesting.

(A/n)

Hello! I know I know! You all thought I was dead. I technically I kind of was. It's was a long story but to make it short I'M BACK!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter 'cause there's a lot more coming up!!!

Later days,

Sereneblaze


End file.
